Steady As She Goes Men
by Lady Maryna Fire
Summary: One-Shot: Captain Louisa Eligh and her crew prowl the seas for unsuspecting ships to plunder and pillage. However, running low on resources and supplies, herself and her crew make one desperate 'endeavor'. Caught in a trap, Louisa is faced with no other option but to show Lord Beckett exactly what a pirate has to offer. Rated M for a reason


Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's, everything goes to Disney.

**Warning: **Contains M-Rated Material. (If you know what I mean :) )

* * *

"Steady as she goes men," I shouted at my crew. "There must be one unsuspecting ship on these waters," I muttered as my eyes scanned the seas for any signs of life.

"There, cap'n! To starboard, on the horizon!" My eyes whipped around to the right just in time to see a faint blob appear on the deserted waters. Automatically, I spun the wheel of the Scarlet Irony as far as it would go and we set course for our next victim.

Over the past month, we'd only succeeded in capturing one measly ship, so we were low on supplies. I hungrily watched the ship grow nearer, like a predator would watch its prey. This was quite literal actually, because we all knew that where there was a ship, there would be food, and our hunger would make us fight harder. I scowled as my stomach gave a sickly rumble, but I reassured myself with that one guarantee of food.

The thought of food however, made my hunger even more unbearable. "Elliot, bring me whatever food we have left!" I demanded.

"But cap'n, we only have one apple," Elliot pleaded.

"Who's the captain of this ship? Oh, surprise, surprise, it's me. SO STOP COMPLAINING AND GET ME SOME FOOD!" I bellowed at the top of my voice, disturbing a lone seagull that was perched on the top of the mast and deafening a few crew members who were standing nearby.

Elliot returned a minute later with the apple and nervously handed it to me.

"I must say cap'n, you look a lot thinner, I think it suits you," he said, obviously trying to make _polite_ conversation. I stared in disbelief at him and then threw a cannonball of a left hook which knocked him to the floor.

"Never, call or imply in any way that I am, or in this case, used to be, _fat_," I threatened. But he was right though, my corset did seem to be a bit looser around my waist. I shrugged and continued sailing towards our target and I took a monstrous bite into the apple. The flavour of it was so sharp and it got rid of the burning sensation in my stomach, for now.

The whole crew were completely silent, not wanting to upset me probably. But one brave soul muttered something to me.

"You know captain, perhaps this time; we should try and take some prisoners. You know, in case we run out of food again."

"Why would you even think of eating anyone, you primitive pig? Besides, I take no prisoners. They can choose to surrender or die," I replied. "Now scram, before I can shoot you for that remark."

By this time, the ship was drawing ever nearer and everyone on the Scarlet Irony stopped what they were doing and stared hungrily at the approaching ship. It was now just about close enough to see most details of it. Well for one, it was massive! However, my train of thought was disrupted by the posh voice of Alastair; the ships scholar.

"The Endeavour."

"I'll take your word for it, you're the only one of us who can read," I snapped back. "But we shall _endeavour_ to kill all of these unlucky bastards," I added, attracting a couple of laughs from the people intelligent enough to know what the word meant.

The next few minutes of waiting were painfully slow, and I wasn't going to give the order to abandon ship until it was close enough. I certainly didn't want a repeat of last time where some dithering dunderhead went before my orders and got himself killed for it... by me. Strange, the deck appeared to be completely empty. A trap perhaps? Oh well, it makes invasion a lot easier so I couldn't really care less.

"Okay, on my count," I said, loud enough to be heard by any of my crew but not by any of theirs, "three... two... one... NOW."

We all swung across and landed on the endeavour, however only I landed on my feet. Anyhow, our presence had been detected and before I could even draw my sword, dozens of armed soldiers surrounded us. All we could do was stand there like idiots and hope that they didn't shoot. There was an awkward silence in which I could feel all of my crew's eyes on me, accusing me. I glowered back.

Suddenly, the swarm of guards parted slightly and a rather short man walked through. I tried to stifle my laugh but to no avail. _Shit_, every gun on board was now pointed directly at my head.

"Hello there, sorry to intrude," I tried to say confidently.

The short man walked forwards so he was standing inches away from me.

"Do you find something amusing madam," he said with a smirk. In all fairness, he wasn't that bad looking, but the fact that his army was seconds away from blowing my head off was slightly off-putting.

"Not particularly mate, but I'd rather if your fancy looking army didn't point those guns at me."

"Where is your captain," he enquired, still with that annoyingly patronising smirk.

"That would be I," I announced. This caused a few murmurs in the crowd of soldiers.

"Don't be absurd, miss, I don't intend to hurt you, I just want to know who your captain is."

What in the name? I couldn't stop my hand that automatically raised itself and struck him around the face. Well I didn't care if I got massacred on the spot; no one insults my role as captain. He acted as if that had never happened, but said:

"Very well then, you can accompany me and discuss your options," he smiled particularly more as his said this, "whilst your crew will be taken to the brig." I scowled as he led me away from my crew and towards probable death. How could someone be so confident when pirates were invading their ship?

We arrived at what must have been his cabin. He opened the door and gestured for me to enter, I did so reluctantly. The room had many sophisticated looking artefacts; however the one thing that caught my eye most was the desk in the middle of the room. It reminded me of that time when me and Captain Powell... anyway, just to see his reaction, I sat on the table and folded my arms impatiently.

"What is your name pirate?"

"_Captain_ Louisa Eligh of the Scarlet Irony," I replied, stressing the captain. "What's _your_ name?"

"Well, Miss Eligh, I am _Lord_ Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company and would you kindly vacate my desk and sit on the chair like a human being?" Oh, resulting to dehumanising me now are we?

"Please, call me Louisa," I said whilst unceremoniously sliding off the desk and onto the chair. He totally ignored my request and instead, just smiled at me with some unknown confidence.

"Well, Miss Eligh, let us discuss the punishment. Firstly, you should know that no pirate has ever come off this ship alive so I would count yourself lucky that I didn't order my men to shoot you straight away," he rambled and I yawned.

"Well, _Lord_ Beckett, how about you set me and my crew free and provide us with enough supplies for a month, eh?"

"And payment?" he asked with that annoying smirk.

"How about I give you what you want the most?" I said boldly, already having an idea of what he wanted.

"I agree then Miss Eligh, but how you would just so happen to know what I want, hmm?" He sipped delicately at his tea, not taking his eyes off mine and trying his best to hide the smirk that formed on the edges of his lips.

"Oh I have a very clear perception of what you want, _my lord_," I replied, whilst formulating my plan of action.

Before he could reply to my remark, his teacup was knocked clear out of his hand as I practically pounced over the desk with an unseen grace. Several other objects also went flying off the surface. Beckett opened his mouth to protest, but I landed straight on his lap, straddling him. My mouth continued to silence him as my lips pressed against his with a gentle pressure.

At first, caught in obvious bewilderment, he didn't respond. Only when I started to move more passionately against both his mouth and his hips did he respond, with a guttural groan. My tongue gently probed his lips, demanding entrance. Again, he didn't immediately respond. So taking matters into my own hands, I bit softly on his lower lip, thus gaining entrance into his mouth. It wasn't a difficult battle for dominance between our tongues, my more experienced one soon taking the lead. I suppose it was difficult to concentrate, what with the way my hips were grinding against his increasing hard-on building underneath me, because I felt his hands fumbling around, not sure where to put them. So I grabbed them impatiently and forcefully placed them on my backside. In his surprise, he spluttered against the kiss, causing me to withdraw from his lips with a questioning look.

"You talk with experience sweetheart, but you certainly don't act with it," I complained and I could have sworn that I saw him blush. "Oh don't tell me I'm your first." By now I was grinning like a Cheshire cat, trying –but failing– to hide the amusement in my voice.

"As a Lord, it would not be fair on my reputation to be promiscuous and-"

"I know, less excuses," I moaned with a forced tone of boredom. Slowly, I leaned towards him, hearing his breath hitch slightly and I whispered, "time for some more fun."

I got off his lap, turned around and used my forearm to clear the desk of unnecessary objects. This caused Beckett to stand up and say in a forced grimace, "Excuse me, Miss Eligh-"

"I told you, it's Louisa."

"Well, excuse me Louisa; there were some very important things on that desk which I would rather not be destroyed." I rolled my eyes and stood directly in front of him. Of course, I being considerably taller than him added to the sense of intimidation.

"What can I say? I'm a pirate, and us pirates can do what the hell we want to, when we want to."

"Is that so Louisa?" Beckett said as he took a step nearer to me, completely closing the gap between us.

"Oh, you wait and see. You won't even know what's hit you," I whispered with a raised eyebrow. I could see it now, the longing in his sea blue eyes. Once again, I claimed his mouth with mine and this time, our kiss was more intense. His hands moved steadily down my back and arrived at my behind which he gently squeezed. This caused me to emit a low moan and allowed his tongue access to my mouth. However, I still won in the battle for dominance.

Without breaking the kiss, I guided him over to the desk. He appeared to be so lost in the moment that he barely seemed to notice this. However, I suddenly pulled away; this time leaving _him_ looking enquiringly at me. The only thing I could do though was smile wryly at him which made his expression falter slightly. Whilst he was trying to figure what diabolical betrayal I had in store for him, I pushed him with a little more force than necessary onto the desk. The so called Lord stared up at me in surprise and I stared back at him with a now erotic smile. I could bear the tension no longer; I expertly climbed onto the table and began to strip off his clothes at a teasingly slow pace. My eyes met his and to my satisfaction I could see the longing that my actions were causing. Once I'd removed _everything_, I sat up on my knees and admired the view.

_Gosh_, his height was most definitely compensating for something I thought, raising an eyebrow. For the first time in our brief meeting, I saw a trace of vulnerability flicker across his face. I was waiting for the perfect moment to strike. After another few painfully silent seconds, I suddenly leant forwards and placed my lips around his admirable length and began to humanely suck, running my tongue over the tip. I continued to do this as I looked into his eyes which were full of shock and pleasure. He automatically started to flex his hips, causing me take more of him into my mouth. I placed my hands on his hips, holding him down, whilst I continued to gradually consume more of his delicious length at a painfully slow pace which made him moan imploringly.

I began to gently scrape my teeth against him, taking him all the way to the back of my throat. This sent him right over the edge. Shouting out my name, he came into my mouth, releasing everything into me. I swallowed, savouring the taste and climbed off the table. He went to stand up but I gestured for him to stay. He complied.

Amorously, I began to undo my corset, taking my time. (This was pretty much the only thing you could do whilst removing one's own corset.) Once I'd freed myself from that, I discarded the rest of my clothes and slinked predatorily towards Lord Beckett who was staring at me as if I was some deity.

Keeping my eyes locked on his, I leaped onto the table and straddled him. I pulled our mouths together once more and simultaneously lowered myself onto him. Moaning softly against his lips, I started up an average rhythm in which he began to meet with his own thrusts. The feeling of him deep inside me made me crave him more; he seemed to have the same thought because he placed his hands on the small of my back and violently pulled me against him, causing him to go deeper into me. I moaned loudly as he did this, which once again sent him over the edge. The sensation of his release threw me into a vivid climax in which I yelled his name for the world to hear.

We remained in our state of euphoria for a couple of minutes until Beckett broke the silence.

"Feel free to invade my ship any time you like, Miss Eligh."

"Why Lord Beckett, is that a euphemism I hear?"

"It depends on how you interpret it, Miss Eligh," he replied with an arrogant smile plastered over his face. He gently pulls out of me causing me to wince slightly; that little bit of pain was definitely worth it. "Do you need help with that corset?" Beckett enquired with a smirk. I nodded.

"You know, Cutler, I would much prefer to take you hostage and lock you away in my brig," I said casually. Ha! Two can play at that game.

"Oh really, Miss Eligh, I thought you took no prisoners."

"I am willing to make exceptions..."

* * *

**Authors Note: Thanks for reading, please review as this is my first posted fanfiction. :)**


End file.
